


The Curse of Magic

by RIShan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitter Arthur, Blind Arthur, Bottom Merlin, Cursed Arthur, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mild Language, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Scared Merlin, Secrets Revealed, Sexual Content, Understanding Uther, blind Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIShan/pseuds/RIShan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stray curse could end everything but Merlin has never loved anyone as much as he loves Prince Arthur despite their differences.  He would do anything for the Prince, even sacrifice his very being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to write a Merthur fic. Read the tags since they are the warnings and sorry for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

> _**The Curse of Magic** _

Merlin hurries through the intricate halls of the palace, his heart racing in the cavity of his chest making it nearly hard to breath.  His throat feels dry as he inhales through his mouth in a desperate attempt of not stopping and getting there on time.  He needs to be there before he wakes up, needs to offer support and comfort without really knowing how.

Breathless he skids to a halt in front of familiar doors which he opens carelessly, without bothering to knock.  His breath catches at the sight.  A lone figure is lying on the bed, blanket drawn up to his shoulders covering a broad chest and golden hair splayed on a marshmallow-fluffed pillow.  His breathing is just as heavy as Merlin's and a cold sweat breaks out on his forehead and dampens the skin just above his upper lips.  Merlin's breath gets caught and a tear slides down his cheek as he sees Arthur struggling to _cope_.

"Arthur," he croaks.

"Merlin?" The prince questions confused and a bit hoarse.

Merlin hurries to the bed and helps the prince sit.  A white cloth is wrapped around his eyes held in place, preventing it from sliding off and trapping the droplets of Arthur's sweat before they roll down his pale face.  Merlin doesn't know what to do, his hands hovering over the knot in the back debating on taking it off to see.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers.

He's sure that if he could see the prince's full reaction, he would see him roll his eyes, those gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

"Remove this darn thing will you?" Arthur asks, clearly having not heard Merlin's apology or choosing to ignore it.

Merlin nods and settles behind his prince before pulling the knot undone.  Arthur sighs a breath of relief as he feels the pressure of the cloth gone.  Except, something is not right.

"Merlin, honestly if I knew you were completely incompetent in taking off a simple cloth away from my face, my handsome face mind you, then I wouldn't have agreed for you to be my manservant," Arthur replies exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry Arthur," Merlin repeats and the tone snaps Arthur's attention.

He knows Merlin is in front of him, _right in front_ and he can't see.  Why can't he see?

A warm hand cups his stubbled cheek, his strong jaw locking as he grits his teeth.

"What. Happened?" He demands.

"A... A stray curse," Merlin whispers.

"Magic?" He hisses disgusted.

Merlin bites his lip, glad the prince can't see how he flinches at the harshness of his voice.  His hand automatically cradles his belly, barely noticeable beneath the rags he calls clothes.

"No one saw it coming, we weren't even aware there was a witch," he mumbles ashamed, blaming himself for his carelessness.

Arthur slaps Merlin's hand away and looks straight ahead, the light in his eyes completely gone, leaving a dull grey hue of the once bright blue.

"I'm sorry Arthur," Merlin says sincerely, feeling this is his entire fault.

"I think you should leave," Arthur suggests.

"Arthur I-"

"Leave. Now,  _Mer_ lin."

Merlin nods and remembers that Arthur can't see him, not anymore.

"Okay," he whispers before rising from the bed he and Arthur shared many time before all this happened.

He looks at the prince one last time and sees Arthur staring right ahead without really acknowledging what's in front of him.  He closes the door firmly behind him as he leans his back to it.  He breathes deeply and caresses the small swell of their child just under his heart.  Swallowing thickly he wipes away a stray tear and knows that this isn't going to be forever.  Arthur will get through this like every other hardship he's survived.  Merlin will get back the Arthur he once loved, not the man inside that appears to be bitter.  He knows that Arthur would never see him as more than a bed warmer and a servant.  Yet, the friendship they have is more than he ever asked for and he hopes he won't lose that, not now that he secretly carries the heir to Camelot.

* * *

Arthur stopped eating, letting this new... disability, dictate his life.  Servants come and go, his father stops by on occasion but the disappoint is evident and even blind he knows there's nothing more than the shame Uther holds at having such a pathetic son who let a stray curse hit him.  He's one of the finest knights, a warrior, a fighter.  However, a mere incantation has made him and labeled him as useless.  In his state of anger and frustration he throws his chalice at the door, letting it bounce off and clatter on the floor.  The creak of said door alerts him that there's someone who's decided to come inside unannounced.

"Who is it?" He demands irritated.

"Me."

Arthur knows the voice immediately and he gives his back to him.

"Leave Merlin," he orders.

"Arthur we really should talk," Merlin pleads.

"I have nothing to talk about," Arthur replies.

"Arthur... you've changed," Merlin whispers.

"What did you expect?"

"I expected the prince I knew to grow from this experience, to not let it get to him.  You once said everything happens for a reason, maybe if you could just-"

"Just what Merlin?"

"Just stop being a prat!  You act as if it were the end of the world Arthur, grow a pair will you?  You'll be king one day and they need you to be strong," Merlin yells.

"What right do you think you have at talking to me like I am not royalty?"

"You act like you weren't," Merlin retorts just as frustrated, "just please try to see the bright side of this."

"See?  You want me to _see_ , the bright side of this?  How insensitive of a prick are you?"

"For Gods' sake!"

"I told you to leave, just because I fucked you occasionally doesn't give you a right to disrespect me, you're just a servant."

"I thought we were friends," Merlin mumbles, the hurt seeping into his disbelieving words.

"I fucked you for pleasure Merlin, a prince is not allowed to have friends, you were just convenient," Arthur hisses.

The words are venom that stab Merlin in his fragile heart.  He gasps in surprise at the harsh words as he clutches his chest and he takes a stumbling step back.  He doesn't know how to answer to the cruelty because he knows it's true but didn't want to recognize it, especially not now.  He wishes he could tell Arthur everything, about their baby, how he has magic, how he loves him, how he's willing to give up everything to make him happy.

"You're right," he whispers and his words are laced with horror as he admits he was used because as Prince, Arthur could do what he pleased.

If he wanted to fuck him he could, and he did.  This wasn't merely a friends with benefits relationship.  This was the power Arthur held over him, made him feel loved simply to get what he wanted.  He hurries out the suffocating room and runs to his own chambers, the ones he shares with Gaius.

He closes the door with a slam in his haste and the older male looks up from his work, mixing tonics and herbs in search of a cure.  Merlin barely croaks out an apology before hurrying to his bedroom and closing the door behind him.  He takes out his book and his eyes scan the pages filled with magic.  He searches for something, anything that can reverse the curse placed upon Arthur.  He needs to get back the man he fell in love with.

* * *

_No, no, no._

The constant chant in his mind increases when another spike of pain radiates from his stomach.  Tears threaten to spill as he pales, his hands shake along with his trembling body.  It's hurts to _breathe_.

"Merlin!"

Merlin whimpers and he recognizes the voice as Gwaine's, no doubt the other knights still fighting against the bandits and witch from four months ago, the one that ruined Arthur's life.

"Did you get her?" He asks trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Lance had to spear through her, however, before her demise she said an eye for an eye but none of us know what that means," Gwaine replies trying to help his injured friend.

"I'm okay, f-find Arthur," Merlin begs.

"He's fine, he's safe Merlin. Let me check you over, are you okay?  What happened?"

Merlin clutches his belly, the innocent life inside him gone as blood drips down his thighs staining his pants.

Gwaine stares at him with wide eyes focused on the blood under his pale body, his breathing erratic.

"Merlin?" He gulps.

Merlin squeezes his eyes closed and takes a shuddering breath, his magic letting go of the tiny life.

"Please," he begs.

Gwaine nods numbly and hurries to find Arthur, who despite being blind, has become once again an expert at fighting.  Swords clink together as he dodges blow after blow, his eyes closed and useless.  It isn't long before Arthur wins.  His opponent too cocky to realize that Arthur can still hold his ground.

"Where is that idiot?" Arthur asks his head moving around as if searching for someone, searching for Merlin.

"Sir," Leon begins.

"There's no time," Gwaine interrupts and despite how much he tries to stop it, the panic bleeds through.

"What happened?" Arthur demands.

"I don't... I don't know, there's blood, so much blood," Gwaine whispers.

"Blood?  How?  What the hell happened?"

"I don't know!"

Arthur is led by Leon, since Gwaine is too shaken.  Arthur knows immediately when something is wrong.  Leon tenses beside him and without waiting, he kneels in front of Merlin who's panting for breath, his lungs burning and eyes stinging with tears.

"Arthur," he whimpers.

Arthur grits his teeth.  These past few months he's been nothing but harsh and insensitive towards Merlin, the one person who tried to treat him like he always did, the person who always brightened his day by simply being himself.  Instead of listening to him, instead of trying to become better despite his inability to see, he pushed everyone away and nearly lost himself in his bitterness.  He almost became the one person he never wanted to be.  He almost became his father.

"Merlin," he calls concerned as he gathers his manservant in his arms.

He would never admit how he feels toward his servant, a mere boy.  Everything he said a month ago, all those horrible things he told him, he never meant them.  He loves him more than anything and not being able to see him is killing him inside.

"I'm sorry," Merlin begins breathless.

"Hush," Arthur whispers against Merlin's ear, his breath tickling the boy's sensitive skin.

"Hurts," he whimpers.

"I'll take you to Gaius, just hold on," Arthur orders.

Merlin nods against him.

Arthur carefully stands with Merlin in his arms, he feels something soak through Merlin's clothes and he tries not to panic as Percival leads him back to the castle where he calls for someone to get Gaius.

Merlin is ripped from his arms as soon as they arrive and he stands lost in the darkness even as the sun heats his perspired skin.

His heart pounds when he hears Merlin's whine and whimpers of pain he can't take away.  A single tear slides down his cheek.  He's never realized how much he loves Merlin and now that he could be gone, he can't fathom the thought.

* * *

Arthur wakes up.

He doesn't know why, or what wakes him but he stares blankly at the ceiling.  It's only then that he realizes that he can _see_.

He sits up in bed and stares around his room, empty with no one in sight.  He turns to look out the window and sees the sky is dark.  Something doesn't bode well with him and he remembers that Merlin is still with Gaius and he still knows nothing of what happened.  He throws off the covers and with his bare feet he runs out his chambers and towards the healer.

When he arrives Gaius isn't there.  Merlin, however, is.

He's sitting motionless, staring into nothingness.  Arthur's heart gets stuck in his throat when he sees Merlin's hand on his stomach and he wonders if that's where he was stabbed, or if he was even hurt.

"Merlin?" He whispers as if afraid.

It's been three days and Gaius had prevented him from visiting Merlin, who had been recuperating.  Still, he doesn't look too well, not even after days of strict bed rest.

"Merlin," he calls again.

Merlin blinks slowly but doesn't turn to face him and it's unnerving.

"I'm sorry," Merlin says just as softly.

"What?" Arthur asks confused and he takes a seat on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry... but it's now me who wants to be alone," Merlin responds.

Arthur feels desperate to stop Merlin from pushing him away but that never stopped him when Merlin tried so hard to stop himself from becoming a bitter shell of the man he was before.  He has no right to ask for Merlin to stop, to let him in.

Arthur nods and he stands.  Before he leaves, he presses a kiss to Merlin's forehead and he walks away.  When the door closes he can't help but hear Merlin's inconsolable sobs and the sound breaks Arthur's heart.

* * *

"Sorcery," Uther decrees with a rage filled voice.

Arthur thinks this is absurd.  He wants to defend Merlin, Merlin who has shackles around his ankles and wrists.

"Nonsense," Arthur argues.

Merlin can't look up, doesn't want to look up because then Arthur will see, will know.

"Arthur," Uther glares.

"I won't let you accuse someone innocent," Arthur replies with his head held high as he stands in front of Merlin.

"He admitted to giving you you're eyesight back, this could only be through magic," Uther sneers.

"Fathe-"

"Arthur," Merlin calls softly, his hand barely wrapping around the Prince's wrist, nearly missing with his senses gone.

"No, I can't... I can't let him hurt you, not again," Arthur says.

"Arthur," he repeats and he looks up just as Arthur turns around.

He staggers back when he sees Merlin's eyes speckled with gold, magic wrecking havoc inside his body contained with the iron clasps.

"No," Arthur breathes.

"I'm sorry I lied," Merlin cries.

"But... how?  I... No," Arthur repeats more firmly but now facing his father, "he sacrificed his own eyes to give me my sight back, he's saved my life and I will not allow you to take his."

Uther's face is red from outrage as Arthur tells the knights holding Merlin shackled to let him go.  The pure anger on their Prince's face warns them not to play around and they let the servant go.

Merlin stumbles into Arthur's arms and he carries him out the throne room without a single word.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asks as he lies Merlin on the soft bed.

"I was scared," he answers and the honesty is overwhelming.

"What happened... when we encountered the witch?"

Merlin let's the tears spill as he faces away from Arthur's demanding gaze, one he can't see but can feel.

"I was pregnant," Merlin replies.

A smile breaks onto Arthur's face but the silence makes Merlin scared and uncomfortable as he's pinned down to the bed, the shackles thankfully gone.  Then Arthur realizes the past tense verb.

"Was?"

"I... I lost the baby," he nods with a broken sob.

"What?  How?"

Merlin takes a deep breath before letting it all out.

He explains how his magic made his pregnancy possible but their second encounter with the witch that cursed Arthur had been the day he lost their child.  He told him how his magic was divided protecting Arthur and their unborn baby but his body couldn't take the strain, the end result was protecting the prince of Camelot from dying in the ambush and lose the baby he had grown to love.  It tore his heart but Arthur was bent on finding the wretched witch that stole his eyes and thus lost sight of what was truly important.  Now he stares at Merlin shocked, knowing that Merlin is barely holding himself together.  Merlin is the most selfless person he knows.  Even after it was Arthur's stubborn attitude that killed their baby, he still used his magic to heal Arthur at the expense of his own eyesight, an eye for an eye.

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispers in shock and remorse as he mourns the death of their child.

"I've had days, weeks, to get used to it but I don't think I can forget, Gods Arthur I was so scared, I'm still scared and I don't think I can cope without the baby... I-I"

"Shh," Arthur soothes as he leans over Merlin and nuzzles his neck.

"I'm terrified of what will happen now.  Your father won't stop until he has my head," Merlin sniffles.

"Who says I'll let him five feet within you?"

"Why would you care?  I lied to you and above all else I _love_ you, it's illegal to love a man, to bear his children, and to have magic but I do, I love you, a man, and despite everything our baby-" he croaks.

Arthur holds him tight and whispers sweet nothings until Merlin has calmed, "then I shall be condemned with you for I love you too Merlin."

Merlin's eyes widen, those lovely sky blue eyes brightening with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry I never told you but nearly losing you made me realized that I almost lost a part of myself.  I'm sorry for my selfishness but I'm not sorry for loving you, wanting you, needing you more than air itself," Arthur whispers against his sensitive skin.

Merlin arches his back and whimpers, "Please Arthur."

Arthur knows what he wants.

This is more about healing, about loving, than pleasure and lust.  He's slow, methodical, calculating as he thrusts inside Merlin's warm slick entrance, the young male's pale legs wrapping around him.  He moans his name, the words falling from his lips as his eyes glow gold while losing himself to sensation alone.  Without being able to see Arthur, his other senses are heightened and he's never felt so loved before.  Arthur worships his body, kisses every scar he's gained protecting the man above him, in him.  Arthur holds him as he would break if he weren't careful and Merlin knows they both need this.

"I love you," he whispers as he closes his eyes.

"I love you more than life," Arthur confesses, his head resting on the younger's shoulder, their breathing erratic yet in sync.

* * *

Arthur feels fear strike his heart when he hears retching at the side of his bed.  It's been eight weeks since Merlin's trial, one which he fought tooth and nail to save Merlin from certain death.  He scrambles from the bed and falls in front of Merlin trying to avoid the vomit on the floor.  He yells for a guard to get Gaius and they quickly comply.

"Hush, sweetheart what's wrong?" Arthur asks concerned.

Merlin shakes his head and clings to Arthur, "I don't know, I don't feel well."

Arthur rubs his back soothingly and debates on getting a glass of water but Gaius arrives just then.

"Sire?"

"I don't know what's happened, Merlin isn't feeling well and has just had a bout of sickness," he says with his nose scrunched as he motions to the bile.

"Merlin?" Gaius turns to his ward.

"I... don't, it can't be, right?"  Merlin asks panicked.

"Can't be what?" Arthur asks concerned.

Gaius requests Merlin to lie down on the bed he permanently shares with Arthur, despite Uther's clear displeasure.  Merlin is slow to lie back down, afraid that a small jostle might upset his stomach even further.  Arthur bites his lip as he watches Gaius press against Merlin's lower stomach making him wince.

"What is it?  What's wrong?  Is it a tumor?  Can you remove it?" Arthur asks looking at Gaius helplessly.

The older man simply laughs at his reaction and with a smile pats Arthur's shoulder, "Merlin my dear boy, it appears you're pregnant."

"What?" Merlin asks his voice growing higher.

Arthur doesn't know what to say but the tears in Merlin's eyes snap him back to reality.  Merlin is pregnant, again, and this time he won't let anything happen to their child or his lover.

Gaius leaves with a reassuring smile and let's the couple figure things out but not without a few warnings so Merlin's pregnancy can be as smooth as it can.

Merlin cries long and hard in Arthur's arms.

* * *

Arthur smiles as Merlin slowly gains his strength.

The mornings are always the same, with Merlin suffering from morning sickness, which lasts well into the evening and only subsides if Merlin eats bland foods.  Arthur cuts training back so he can spend time with Merlin.  They both avoid Uther like the plague, trying hard to hide the pregnancy from the King, now sure it would be the last straw.

However, even as careful as they are, Uther keeps an eye on them and instantly notices when something is not right.  He decides to investigate.  He's informed that Merlin has been ill, has completely stopped being Arthur's manservant and yet the cooks always give them extra food.  He thinks now is as good as ever to confront them.  So he waits patiently for the couple in his son's chambers.  He looks around and finds a few changes.  For once Arthur is finished with all the paper work he's in charge of, there's less of a mess and to be honest, the room itself thrums with joy even without the couple which resides there.

The door opens as he stares outside through the window.  Arthur, who had his arm wrapped around Merlin's waist, stops.

"Arthur?" Merlin questions confused with his brows furrowed, "Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Arthur is it?  How disrespectful."

The voice freezes Merlin as his heart is seized in fear and he grips Arthur's arm.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammers and out of habit begins to bow but Arthur's arm around him prevents him from doing so.

"There's no need for formalities _love_ ," Arthur says while stressing the endearment just to spite his father.

"Arthur," the king acknowledges, "still being strum by a servant I see."

"He's not just a servant, he's my partner and I love him," Arthur replies.

"A man that can't give you an heir, thus why I have decided to invite the royalty from a nearby kingdom so as to secure an alliance as well as your marria-"

"Don't you dare try dictate my life," Arthur glares.

"Arthur have you seen who you're with, honestly he's just a servant trying to get your money," Uther huffs.

"Of course I can see perfectly well whom I am with, after all he gave his eyes for me and he's not after our money nor trying to gain a title.  I would never marry someone who I don't love, I love Merlin and the child he carries," Arthur grits angrily.

Uther stares at him as if he's lost his mind but then he looks at the ex-manservant and sees him with wide terrified eyes, his hand covering his stomach almost protectively.

"He's pregnant?"

Arthur then realizes his mistake and he stands in between his father and Merlin.

"Father," he begins.

"Arthur," Uther says sternly, "I will never, ever accept this relationship, this thing that's going on between you."

"I will never leave Merlin nor our child," Arthur argues.

"Well I-"

"Don't you understand?  This isn't about you father, this is about Merlin and my child, how I love them both even if you want to tear us apart.  We've already lost an innocent life before but I will not lose my love or child, not again."

"Again?"

Arthur's heart aches and he sighs, "Merlin love, go rest."

Merlin is reluctant to let Arthur go but he does once he's settle, his lower back aching but soon relieved.

Uther and Arthur take a stroll, the prince purposely leading his father to the gardens his mother loved.  Uther has to swallow back his tears as he reminiscences and he forces himself to demand what Arthur thinks of bringing them to such a place.  Arthur doesn't reply, not until they reach a headstone, his mother's grave at the center of the garden.  It's then Uther sees a smaller grave stone besides his late wife's and his heart stops.

* * *

The days turn to weeks and eventually months.

Merlin has a panic attack when he reaches his fourth month, memories of when he lost their first child plague his dreams and he wakes Arthur with a scream of fear and pain.  Arthur holds him tight as he cries, whimpering and mumbling apologies.

* * *

Merlin waddles around their room now seven months pregnant, his back aching as he screws his eyes shut.  Arthur hovers over him protectively as he follows behind him like a kicked puppy knowing that Merlin's magic will guide him in case there's any obstacles but the worry still gnaws at him.

"Sweetheart," he calls.

Merlin, who's pouting, smiles when he feels a particularly strong kick, "Arthur, Arthur!"

Arthur is kneeling in front of him in moments and Merlin leads his hand to his gravid belly.

"He's kicking," Merlin whispers in awe.

"He's so strong," Arthur grins as he looks up at Merlin.

Merlin smiles and nods.

"I love you."

* * *

There's a blood curdling scream coming from Arthur's room.

Uther paces in the hallway with the knights closest to his son and Merlin following behind him.  He would have yelled at them had he not been worried as well.  Admittedly he didn't get along with Merlin through his pregnancy, only greeting him and asking how he and his grandchild are.  After Arthur had explained what happened Uther had never been so... so speechless, unable to form words, not when his actions from the past could make anything better, especially between him and a sorcerer.  Still, he's aware that his grandchild will be born with magic, it's only plausible and for them he's willing to try and mend things.  His first decree was to allow magic back in Camelot.  Many rejoiced, especially when Merlin's pregnancy was discovered by the townsfolk.

He would never admit how concerned he is for Merlin's well-being.  He knows what it is like to lose the one you love and it would destroy Arthur, especially since he has already lost a child before.

His second decree was to make Merlin court sorcerer, the young male content at the effort Uther had put.  Many council members were displeased, especially since Merlin is blind they wondered how he would protect Camelot from any threats.  Arthur and the knights reassured them of just how powerful Merlin is considering he was not only a male but also pregnant.

Now he shudders at the scream of agony which echoes through the castle.

...

"My dear boy you have to push," Gaius orders.

"I am," Merlin gasps, his grip tightening on Arthur's arms who has his hands settled on Merlin's heaving belly.

"Easy sweetie," Arthur coos as he rubs Merlin's protruding belly which hardens under his touch and the baby kicks against his palm.

The blood and amniotic fluid had terrified Arthur as they stained their bed sheets but after learning Merlin was in labor and not losing their baby, he seems more calm than he felt.

"One more push," Gaius says.

Merlin gulps one last time and pushes with all his might.

...

He doesn't know when it happens but the moment the doors open Uther hurries inside and finds his son settled behind Merlin cradling him and helping him hold their newborn child.  The utter happiness that radiates is overwhelming as he observes and steps closer.  Merlin looks pale and just a tad bit exhausted as his magic slowly heals his sore body.  The king barely hears what they whisper but manages to hear snippets.

"Tell me," Merlin says.

"Hm... he has a head full of blond hair," Arthur begins as he holds Merlin's hand and runs it through the downy thin locks of their son, "I think it might darken though."

That's when Uther remembers, Merlin is blind.  He'll never see his own child, will never be able to fathom what he looks like and yet the love and happiness radiates off of him.

"Tell me more."

"He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen, maybe even brighter than yours and mine," the prince chuckles but the sound dies when he sees his father.

"Congratulations," Uther says rather awkwardly.

Merlin's smile doesn't falter and it's a testament to the joy he feels, "thank you, your Majesty."

Uther swallows thickly as he comes to a conclusion, magic is a curse but only when the curse is caused by magic.

* * *

Merlin yawns as he struggles awake.  It's been a few hours since he's been asleep, a solid form holding him tightly, like he were precious, more than any treasure in the world.  He smiles but it fades when he sees the blur of the familiar golden crown of hair.  His frown turns into a gasp of surprise and he shakes Arthur awake.

"Hm?  What?  Is it the baby?  Is he hungry again?"  He mumbles tiredly.

"Arthur!  I can _see_!"

This captivates Arthur's attention as he stares straight into Merlin's eyes who seems to look right back.

"How? ... The curse was an eye for an eye like Nimueh's curse, a life for a life," Arthur whispers shocked.

"I don't know!"  Merlin replies excitedly.

Uther smiles from the doorway as Gauis helps the king to his chambers.

He remembers what happened only hours ago as he went to pay Gaius a visit.

...

_"Are you sure your Majesty?_

_"I have never been more certain before, Ygraine would have wanted our son to be happy, it is the least I can do after everything that's happened," Uther nodded._

_"That is very noble of you," Gaius smiled._

_"Merlin is a kind soul, he deserves some happiness as well."_

_He held his grandchild and admired his features which were a perfect blend of Arthur and Merlin before turning to Gaius informing him he was ready.  The spell was simple and with a warm smile, one Gaius hadn't seen since the death of his wife, Uther's eyes lose their light.  Gaius had taken the babe back and placed him in the bassinet carved by Gwaine and the other knights._

_"How do you feel?" He had asked._

_"Like a new man," Uther replied while Gaius carefully lead him out the room just as Merlin stirred awake._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
